White Mustang
by DreamedSilverWings
Summary: [Reto SNK Highschool AU de la página de facebook Attack on fanfics] Plantada a última hora, Mikasa toma la decisión de aceptar la invitación de Jean de ir al baile juntos.


_N/A: Ya tenía un tiempo con la idea medio escrita en la computadora, pero ver el reto de attack on fanfics fue el detonador final. Espero que nos sea demasiado WTF lol._

.

 **White Mustang**

.

Se sentó en la banca del parque, no se atrevía a regresar a casa para decirles a sus padres que Eren la había dejado plantada, sobretodo porque su madre le dijo que dudaba que él la fuera a acompañar. Vaya que tenía razón.

No iba a llorar, no iba a ser tan inmadura como para hacerlo. Suponía que debía de haberlo esperado, a Eren no le importaban esa clase de cosas, fiestas, bailes, ni siquiera se esforzaba en tener una convivencia "normal" con el resto de sus compañeros; sin embargo, no esperaba que la fuera a plantar a última hora, cuando ya estaba vestida, peinada y maquillada, lista para la noche.

Si le hubiera dicho con más tiempo quizás y hubiera podido convencer a Armin, que no terminaba de decidir si ir o no con Annie hasta hace unos días.

Y allí estaba Mikasa, la chica gótica de la escuela, con su bonito vestido negro, sentada en un columpio del parque, viéndose más sombría de lo normal por su pésimo humor.

Dejó salir un grito, cansada con su suerte. Tanto que se había esforzado por verse bien para esto.

Estaba tan metida en sus propios asuntos, que no se dio cuenta del auto que se estacionó cerca de donde estaba, ni tampoco de los pasos que se dirigían a ella.

— ¿Mikasa?

Levantó la vista, y se sorprendió de verlo allí.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — no estaba de humor para aguantarlo.

Jean se quedó de pie, frente a ella, bajo la mirada, como si el suelo fuera a darle las respuestas a preguntas no formuladas. Finalmente, él se atrevió a preguntar.

— ¿No ibas a ir al baile?

Esa pregunta arruinó aún más todo.

—No. Tan sólo vengo a perder el tiempo arreglada como para una fiesta.

Apretó la boca, queriendo morderse la lengua por estar actuando con tan poca educación, aunque en el fondo esperaba que él se alejará.

Después de unos segundos de silencio, él por fin se atrevió a hablar.

—Sé que quizás no he sido el mejor compañero, pero, ¿quieres ir al baile conmigo?

De todas las personas, Jean era el que menos hubiera esperado que tuviera este grado de empatía ante su situación. Le observó frunciendo el ceño, cautelosa, buscando alguna indicación de que estaba bromeando y en cualquier momento iba a burlarse por haberle creído. Pero sólo veía sinceridad en sus ojos, quizás jamás había visto tanta decisión en la expresión de alguien.

— ¿Y Hitch?

Sabía que la había invitado, no quería que dejarán a alguien plantada por su culpa.

—Ella dijo que iba a llegar hasta el after*. No quiere perder el tiempo en "niñerías" — remarcó la última palabra con sus dedos. Hitch era de esas chicas que prefería las fiestas en casa, con mucho alcohol y diversión más adulta. Un baile en una escuela era demasiado poco para ella.

Esperaba que fuera verdad, porque ya se había puesto de pie. Jean comenzó a caminar, ella le aguantó el paso, hasta que llegaron al auto.

Un Mustang 67 blanco, un auto precioso.

Se tomó unos segundos para apreciarlo, a Mikasa le encantaban los autos, aunque de momento no había tenido la oportunidad de manejar uno que no fuera el viejo coche de sus padres.

— ¿Es tu auto? — no pudo evitar preguntar, Jean le abrió la puerta, mostrando caballerosidad.

—Mi padre dijo que podía quedármelo si lograba arreglarlo.

El padre de Jean se dedicaba a la compra y venta de autos, así que muy seguido llegaba con un auto diferente, pero este era definitivamente el mejor. Y al parecer había hecho bastante bien las reparaciones, incluso al parecer cambió la tapicería. Todo en ese Mustang se veía elegante y limpio.

—Es muy bonito— dijo al subir al auto y antes de que él le cerrará la puerta. Normalmente no lo dejaría hacerlo, pero hoy se sentía de humor para ser consentida un poco.

—Gracias— Jean contestó al momento de acomodarse en su propio asiento y sonrió con orgullo al escuchar como rugía el motor al momento de encender.

Fue un viaje bastante silencioso, no tenían mucho en común, así que era más sencillo que cada quien se enfocará en sus propios asuntos, viendo por la ventana como iban llegando a la escuela.

Cuando llegaron muchos se sorprendieron de ver a la inusual pareja, pero rápidamente fueron olvidados cuando Historia le lanzó un vaso de refresco a Reiner en la cara por alguna tontería.

* * *

Mikasa se había mantenido durante casi toda la fiesta de mal tercio con Annie y Armin, para la gran molestia de ella, que no se molestaba en siquiera disimular su descontento. Mikasa obviamente captaba los comentarios venenosos de Annie, nunca se habían llevado bien, pero precisamente por ello los ignoraba con una sonrisa para no moverse ni un milímetro de su amigo rubio, que tan sólo podía tratar de bajar la tensión prestando igual atención a ambas mujeres en la medida de lo posible.

Decidiendo que era suficiente, Jean invitó a Mikasa a bailar. Ella le vio con los brazos cruzados, y casi juró que ella iba a decir que no.

—Está bien— ella accedió, sorprendiendo a Jean y sobre todo a Armin.

Al principio la danza fue torpe, pero con el paso de las canciones, fue agilizándose, convirtiéndose en movimientos sincronizados de una manera casi perfecta. Mikasa jamás había tenido la fortuna de encontrar tan buen bailador.

Jean estaba un poco sonrojado, sólo podía verlo a momentos por las luces de la habitación, y no pudo evitar sonreír, al parecer se estaba esforzando de más para ponerla contenta.

Fueron la última pareja en dejar la pista cuando se acabó la fiesta.

* * *

El after había sido demasiado salvaje. Siempre era así en las fiestas en la casa de Berth, como sus padres rara vez estaban allí podían hacer de todo sin que hubiera repercusiones. Pero Jean nunca se acostumbraría a ver la decadencia humana hasta ese límite.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de comentarle a Mikasa lo ridículos que se veían todos, notó que ella también ya estaba pasada de copas. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de a qué horas pasó.

Suponía que iba a ser un adulto responsable después de todo.

—Te llevaré a casa.

La tomó de la mano, ella tambaleaba un poco, de manera casi imperceptible. No fue difícil llegar al auto, al menos no comparado a como se ponían algunos de sus amigos a la hora de tomar.

La colocó en el asiento del copiloto, con cuidando de no golpearla y poniéndole su cinturón de seguridad. Esperaba que en el camino se le bajará la borrachera, de lo contrario pararía en una tienda de para comprar algún refrigerio.

Subió al auto, arrancó y tomó el rumbo hacía la casa de ella, dispuesto a llevarla sana y salva a su hogar.

—Jean detenté— de la nada ordenó.

Él no preguntó porque, simplemente disminuyó la velocidad y se estacionó en un lado de la carretera, volteó a su dirección, esperando pacientemente a que ella le dijera la razón.

Ella estaba con las emociones a flor de piel, riendo y sintiéndose atrevida, muy probablemente debido al alcohol que había ingerido, y sólo por eso, y exclusivamente por eso, se había atrevido a acariciar la mejilla de Jean, aún entre risas suaves casi inaudibles, y sin saber cómo o porque cerró los ojos mientras acercaba sus rostros.

—Mikasa, no.

Jean la había detenido al sostener su rostro entre sus manos, Mikasa abrió los ojos, no frunció el ceño, no estaba molesta, tan sólo consternada. Buscó la respuesta en su mirada, y la supo antes de que él la dijera.

—Estás borracha.

—No lo estoy— replicó tranquila—, sé lo que estoy haciendo, aunque no estoy muy segura de porqué.

— ¿Lo ves? Actúas sin pensarlo— tomó un poco de su cabello y lo puso detrás de su oreja izquierda.

—No quiero hacerlo. Sólo quiero sentir.

Ahora, no molesta, pero si impaciente, tomó su corbata y jaló de ella para poner sus labios en los suyos. Apenas tuvo la oportunidad lo atrapó abrazando su cuello, y cuando Jean abrió la boca, probablemente sorprendido o con la intención de reprenderla, supo que no había marcha atrás.

Al principio el beso fue torpe, había poca fuerza y quizás demasiada saliva, pero se sentía bien. Era cálido y diferente. No era como los besos que había tenido antes, era más adulto, más pasional, pero sobretodo se sentía libre de culpa, como si fuera algo natural.

Cuando el pecho y el cuello le empezaron a arder se dio cuenta de que no era suficiente. Necesitaba más.

Se separó un instante, y admiró el rostro de Jean, si antes lo dudaba, ahora lo sabía, Jean también era virgen. Estaba tan acostumbrada a verlo con esa cara de chico malo y rudo que francamente le sorprendió ver a ese joven que ahora se veía tímido, con las orejas rojas y que bajaba la mirada sin saber muy bien que hacer.

En estos momentos se mostraba ante ella tan vulnerable que parecía imposible.

Algo dentro de Mikasa explotó.

Quizás el deseo. Quizás la ternura. Quizás la necesidad de dominar. O quien sabe, había una pequeña posibilidad para el amor. Podrían ser todas juntas, mezcladas de tal manera que no podían distinguirlas, acumulándose todo en su vientre, que dolía, necesitaba la liberación, ya no tenía dudas de ello.

Desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y se quitó los zapatos de tacón con los pies al mismo tiempo. Se incorporó y con una maniobra algo inexacta, que ni siquiera ella podía describir, pasó al asiento del piloto y se sentó en sus piernas, doblando las suyas para poder acomodarse bien.

Él estaba más que sorprendido no esperaba que la estoica Mikasa fuera capaz de tales acciones.

— ¿M-Mikasa? — soltó la pregunta, sin estar muy seguro de cuál podría ser la respuesta.

—Calla— ella colocó sus dedos sobre su boca, y acarició los labios que hacía nada había besado. Se acercó para repetir, más ansiosa y deseosa de obtener todo lo que Jean podía ofrecerle. Él era más lento, pero poco a poco le iba arrastrando, podía sentirlo en el bulto que estaba creciendo en contra de sus muslos.

Suspiró al separarse de él, su ritmo cardíaco iba en aumento, al igual que su respiración. Él ahora estaba completamente sonrojado, se veía tan lindo. Decidió que estaba bien avergonzarlo un poco más. Comenzó a moverse, despacio, con un poco de miedo de no hacerlo de la manera correcta. Adelante y atrás, sintiéndolo contra ella mientras besaba su frente, marcando un enorme contraste entre ambas acciones.

— ¡Mi-Mikasa! — sonaba bastante sorprendido, pero no la detuvo.

Después siguió con sus mejillas y su cuello, despacio, como si tuviera miedo de herirle. Esto pareció hacer sentir a Jean más cómodo, pues puso sus manos en las caderas de ella y comenzó a buscar sus labios. No se hizo la difícil, regresó a su boca e inició ese íntimo contacto al mismo tiempo que abrazaba su cuello, todo mientras continuaba moviendo las caderas y Jean pareció enfocarse más en su espalda, subiendo sus manos, acercándola más.

Cuando sintió que desataba las correas de su corsé se separó. La tensión era palpable, sin embargo, Jean no se veía molesto, más bien parecía arrepentido.

—Lo siento. No quería asustarte.

—Está bien— volvió a darle un beso corto, cerrando los ojos, concentrándose en el momento.

Jean abrió la boca, tratando de encontrar el ritmo adecuado para que el ambiente volviera a como estaba antes. Mikasa no tardó en volver a sentir el calor invadirle. Con más emoción de la que pensaba, desabrochó los pantalones de Jean. Él se estremeció al sentir como ella le acariciaba sobre la ropa interior. Jean trataba de hacer lo mismo, pero por la posición en la que estaban era casi imposible, sin embargo, Mikasa ya estaba bastante mojada.

Ella trató de colocarse mientras él se bajaba los pantalones y la ropa interior, sólo lo suficiente como para estar expuesto. A Mikasa le hubiera gustado apreciarle más, pero la verdad es que estaba bastante ansiosa como para dejar que pasará más tiempo.

No estaba segura de cómo, pero su ropa interior fue rasgada y ya no había nada que les separará. No le importó.

— ¿Tienes protección?

No iba a olvidar aquello tan importante, por más ganas que tuviera no podía sin asegurar su propia seguridad. Jean asintió tímido, no esperaba que le fueran a servir los condones que su hermano mayor le colocó en la guantera bromeando con que los iba a necesitar.

Se colocó con poco cuidado mientras él se ponía el condón, sin embargo, su descenso sí lo realizo con lentitud una vez que todo estuvo preparado, no quería lastimarse a sí misma de tal manera en su primera vez, quería que fuera un momento realmente especial, sin culpas de parte de ninguno de ambos por ser demasiado impaciente.

Jean la abrazó con fuerza cuando llegó a la base, estaba caliente, todo de él, casi se sentía como si fuera a incendiarse en cualquier momento. Se quedaron quietos por algunos minutos que se sintieron como la eternidad. Podía sentir la respiración de Jean contra su cuello, se sentía bien, casi tan bien como él dentro de ella.

Empezó a mover sus caderas, un poco más rápido, pensando que eso iba a calmar la ligera molestia que sentía. Jean le besó el cuello al tiempo que le tomaba las caderas para él poder alentar el ritmo, haciendo que Mikasa se sintiera mejor.

Se sentía abrumada, esto era demasiado para ella. El hambre en su vientre se sentía cada vez más calmada, pero sentía que necesitaba más. Necesitaba todo de él.

Ella mordió sus labios, tratando de incitarle a ser más rudo. Acarició su nuca, sonriendo al sentir el cabello corto de su nuca y como él se estremecía por tan simple caricia.

Sus ojos hicieron contacto, y Jean se sintió incapaz de dejar de ver los oscuros orbes de Mikasa. Ella estaba sonrojada, de una manera apenas perceptible, pero no dejaba de verse hermosa. Sorprendido notó como ella, sin apartar la mirada, llevaba su mano debajo de su vestido para acariciarse a sí misma mientras le sonreía traviesa, sabiendo que eso le excitaba incluso aún más.

Continuaron con su danza, tan perfecta como la efectuada en la pista de baile, hasta que Mikasa llegó al clímax.

El pequeño gemido que dejó salir fue acallado por los labios de Jean, que sabiendo que Mikasa ya había tenido su orgasmo se sintió cómodo de recibir el suyo.

Se quedaron quietos, sintiéndose el uno al otro, escuchando su respiración porque ahora verse se sentía algo extraño. Después de algunos minutos Jean se animó a acariciar la mejilla de ella, delineando la cicatriz cuyo origen desconocía. Ella sonrío, disfrutando de su tacto.

Se dieron un último beso en los labios, demasiado corto, pero con la promesa silenciosa de repetirse algún día.

Mikasa se separó y regresó a su asiento. Jean se quitó el preservativo y lo arrojó por la ventana, no queriendo pensar mucho en qué hacer con él.

—Gracias.

No supo exactamente qué contestar a eso, no sabía que estaba agradeciendo.

—Yo…

—Está bien Jean— ella trató de acomodarse en el asiento de manera que pudiera estar más cómoda, no era algo muy común que anduviera por allí sin ropa interior—, me gustó. Mucho.

Él sonrió tímido, decir que le había gustado era poco.

— ¿Crees que algún día podríamos…?

— ¿Repetir? — ella le dirigió la mirada, de nuevo un poco sonrojada, Jean se apenó por siquiera haberlo sugerido—, Me encantaría.

Jean supo muy bien porque sujetó su muñeca para después besar el dorso de su mano, aunque sonará cursi, en serio le ilusionaba tener esa clase de contacto con Mikasa. Ella le vio encantada por el detalle.

Todo el camino de regreso a la casa de Mikasa lo pasaron ambos sonriendo y hablando de sus planes para el verano y la universidad. Cuando llegaron a su destino, Jean sintió que se le escapaba un pedacito de su corazón al momento de que ella le besó antes de bajar del auto.

—Nos vemos, Jean— sintió que debía decir algo más, pero se quedó atorado en su garganta—, gracias.

—Descansa.

Sabía que era demasiado tarde para decirle lo que sentía, que no había sido sólo sexo causal para él, pero suponía que habría una oportunidad. Al menos eso esperaba desde lo más profundo de su alma.

Y si la fortuna le sonreía por fin, quizás Mikasa correspondería sus sentimientos algún día.

Quien sabe, muchas cosas podían pasar en el verano.

* * *

After: Acá en el norte de México se les dice así a las fiestas después de las fiestas. Usualmente son aquellas llenas de alcohol y perdición, de dónde salen los buenos chismes y una que otra infidelidad.

Sí, sé que esto es tremendamente OOC incluso para un Highschool UA. Pero me vale porque yo sólo quería a Jean y Mikasa follando en un auto mwahahaha.

¿Reviews?


End file.
